Sunsets
by csimone
Summary: Lilly being sent away by her parents has to stay with Tommy Vercetti.will it be love at first sight.
1. Chapter 1

Lilly POV

I was headed out to Miami and I hated hot weather. I still could believe my Evil parents sent me to school there. I only stole one car it's not like killed anyone. They think a new environment would help me. It's not like they really care they just don't want people to think I live with them. Well as long as I am going to Miami I mine as well enjoy it. There's this great club called the Malibu. I have to meet my Dad's best friend who I've never met there, well let's hope there are some good looking boys there.

Tommy's POV

I was waiting at the Malibu for this Lilly chick. She was my friend's daughter. I don't even know why I said yes to her coming. I must have been drunk or high. He told me she stole a car and she needed to be away for a while. Sounds like my kind of girl. She was supposed to Show up at 9:00pm. I have no idea how this is going to work. I was never good with kids or with people because of my job. Well let's hope all goes well even though it never does.


	2. Chapter 2

Lilly's Pov

I'm still waiting for this Tommy to show up. I was sitting at the bar ignoring this guy trying to hit on me. I finally told him I wasn't inserted and he stalked away angry. After he left I ordered a few Drinks (3). After about 7 min I was drunk. Then as I was sipping my 4th drink some one taped my shoulder.

Tommy's Pov

I was looking all over for Lilly. I had a small photo of her that her dad sent. She was about 5ft 7in. She has brown hair and bright blue eyes. After about 7min I saw her at the bar with 3 empty glasses and she was still drinking. Oh great I was going to have to deal with her Drunk. I walked over to her and taped her shoulder. She spun around and almost fell off her chair. "Hey sexy well you look better in person" she slurred. I tried to get her to leave but she started crying about her parents and how they didn't love her. I finally got her out to the car by that time she was passed out. I drove home knowing that this wouldn't end well.

Lilly's Pov

I couldn't stop throwing up the next morning I knew I shouldn't have drank. I can't even remember most of last night. The most I remember is him coming up to me and that's about it. When I woke up Tommy wasn't anywhere in sight. I went down stairs and found a note saying that he'd be back later. After all the throwing up I looked around the house. It was pretty big Tommy must have been rich. My dad wouldn't tell me about his job or what he was like. I went to his office and started looking around. He had a lot of "pictures" lying around. He should have at least tried to clean up his house. I was about to open a drawer in his desk until I heard the front door open.


	3. author note

Sorry for not updating quicker. I'll try and have the third chapter up by Friday.


	4. Chapter 3

Tommy's Pov

When I came home from my meeting I saw Lilly running down the stairs to greet me. I thought you would have a horrible hangover by the way you were drinking . Are you even old enough to drink I asked her. Well I will be in 3 months, my birthday is Oct. 3 she replied. How did you get the bartender to even give you a drink. Well I know how to get what I want she answered. Oh she's a drinker and a whore I thought to my self. Well do you want to go get breakfast I know this great place in Little Havana. Sure why not she said.

Lilly's Pov

We didn't talk much on the way. I really wanted to know more about him 1. because he's hot. And 2. I was going to be living with him and I knew nothing about him. So what do you do for a living I asked, but before he could answer his cell phone rang..


	5. Chapter 4

Lilly' POV

Lilly' POV

This guy named Lance was calling him. I really didn't feel like being nosey so I didn't listen in. All I could think about was the night I stole that car. What the hell was I thinking? I don't even remember why I did it. Probably because of my stupid friends egging me on. That and about 2 shot of vodka. "Hey!" he yelled at me snapping me out of my daydream.

Tommy POV

I answer my cell and of course it was Lance he was acting weird lately. "Look Tommy I'm tired of this. I've been covering for you and all you do is treat me like crap. Just forget it man I'll call you later." He yelled. He hung up without even letting me say anything. I pushed the call out of my mind I already had Lilly to think about I didn't need anything else. She was staring absently out the window. She actually looks hot sitting there. I wonder why she a drunk she's a rich and spoiled student her life can't be that bad. "Hey" I yelled to get her attention. "We're here". "Great" she mumbled back. "Hey not to be nosey but you never told me what you did for a living." She said. "I'll tell you over breakfast. But first we have to talk. No more drinking, your parents sent you here for a reason and plus only in high school your life isn't that hard yet, trust me." I answered.


End file.
